Zero no Tsukaima FOREVER
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente… ¡Y por eso dije sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre! ¡Porque tú fuiste el único! ¡Y estuve aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, fui contigo! Secuela de Zero no Tsukaima After F.
1. I

**Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente…**

 **¡Y por eso dije sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre!**

 **¡Porque tú fuiste el único!**

 **¡Y estuve aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, fui contigo!**

 **ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

 **FOREVER**

 **Luego del inesperado encuentro de un par de chicos de mundos diferentes, la historia como la conocía cada uno empezó a cambiar; Las mañanas en el pueblo de Halkeginia brillaban de una forma especial, a pesar que en un inicio pudo llegar a detestarlo, la invocación de su sagrado, hermoso y por mucho más poderoso familiar había resultado en un desastre, para ella, a quien todo le salía mal y por las crueldades del destino y sus alrededores había conseguido ser llamada por el sobrenombre de "Zero", es decir… la inútil, que no es capaz de transformar unas pepitas de piedra en latón… La misma que sin notarlo era una de los portadores de una de las magias ocultas más poderosas sobre la Tierra, "El vacío", representado por las runas que aparecieron en la mano de su plebeyo familiar "Gundalf", la mano izquierda de Dios. Y con la cual salvaron juntos innumerables veces al reino de Tristain y allegados, sobreponiéndose con ello a su pasado lleno de prejuicios y convirtiéndose ahora en los héroes que son.**

 **Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere de Hiraga y Saito Chevaliere de Hiraga des Ornières, viven ahora en el castillo que se encuentra en los terrenos de Tristein donados por la princesa Henrietta hacia el caballero en aquellos tiempos de necesidad, con su pequeña hija Rose Francoise de la Valliere de Hiraga des Ornières, quien naciera en medio de la guerra desatada por la predicción de la desaparición de la magia años atrás. Con la que se vio el despertar de innumerables entidades relacionadas con la magia del vacío, llenando el mundo de incertidumbre, duda y horror por algún tiempo. Sin embargo el despertar de Emeryderes y Lifdrasir a este mundo, no trajo más que bienestar a los que en un momento pensaron haberlo perdido todo y entre ello la vida misma. Aunque la batalla fue dura, se perdieron algunas vidas y pasaran tres largos años en medio de la falsa realidad, al final… el macabro plan de Gilford, "los ojos de dios" de controlar a todos los familiares del vacío para invocar a este mundo al supremo familiar del vacío "Darf", sucumbió ante la aparición del "Cosmos" que se encontraba escondido dentro del "Caos" que un día estuvo dentro de la magia del vacío de Louise, borrando la magia del planeta por algunos segundos, regresando a Delflinger y Luminger a su verdadera forma tras romper el sello hecho por Sasha en el principio de los tiempos al morir el creador Brimmir.**

 **La paz y la tranquilidad finalmente han regresado, las runas del familiar del vacío Gundalf han reaparecido en la mano izquierda del Chevalier una vez plebeyo, tras el ritual de invocación de familiar realizado por su ama al finalizar la batalla.**

 **La sorpresa se había convertido en la nueva dueña de aquel hogar, de aquellos corazones enamorados que una vez más esperarían expectantes por la venida al mundo de uno de sus seres más amados.**

-¡Rose cariño, apúrate que el señor fotógrafo ya está aquí! –le llama Louise desde la primera planta de la casa, mientras acomoda a Saito en un sofá. –Muy bien tú aquí.

-¡Ya estoy aquí mami!

-Muy bien… tú aquí, -la sienta al lado de Saito y luego se sienta ella. –Ya estamos listos.

-Ehh… señora… -señala con el dedo para que se entere de que mucha más gente fue a ponerse junto a ellos para salir en la foto, del lado de Saito: Siesta, Tiffa y Schala y del lado de Louise: Hagen, Terra y Celes.

-¡Es, es una foto sólo de la familia!, -les reclama la Valliere.

-¡POR ESOOO! –responden todos al unísono y la foto es tomada.

Misma fotografía que ahora yace en un marco, sostenido por la mano de la Valliere, para ser puesto en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, junto a la foto de su boda y otras fotos de ellos y Rose.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta el Hiraga que al asomarse a la habitación la encuentra parada junto a la cama, las pijamas de seda lo atrajeron de inmediato, por lo que la abrazó por la espalda.

-Sólo pensaba… en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… para poder estar así… -rodea sus brazos con los suyos.

-Sí… pasar por tantas invocaciones como Gundarf duele…

-¡No estaba hablando de eso!, bueno si… ¿Te duele?... –voltea a verlo preocupada.

-No… -se reclina sobre ella y la besa despacio, a lo que ella corresponde sin dudar, ambos se abrazan y al separarse ella coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido.

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Se supone… que con el despertar del poder de Emeryderes… ¿ya no hay peligro de nada verdad?

-¿Peligro? –la mira interesado.

-Sí… como… lo que ocurrió cuando Rose nació… -le dice un tanto apenada.

-Ahh… no… se supone que ya no… -la mira sin comprender, hasta que sus ojos y su boca se abrieron al comprender la pregunta. -¿Louise?, ¿Acaso?...

La Hiraga asiente sonrojada y enseguida se convierte en víctima de sus besos y su alegría, la levantó en el aire y dio dos vueltas con ella en brazos, para luego bajarla y tomándola por la cabeza volver a besarla. Entre beso y beso caminaron hacia atrás hasta encontrarse de espaldas a la cama como era su costumbre.

Se había enamorado por completo de aquel joven que una vez invocó como su familiar, con el que había compartido tanto y que le había brindado todo el amor que pudo; Se había convertido en la esposa de aquel joven que tantas veces le había demostrado cuanto la amaba de mil maneras y ahora iba a darle un hijo por segunda vez… Seguramente tanta felicidad sólo podía provenir de los campos floreados que el destino había cultivado para ellos, entretejiendo su historia con múltiples hilos de aventuras y penumbras que terminarían resonando en una melodía dorada.

Demostrándose noche tras noche cuanto se amaban y necesitaban uno al otro, se habían acostumbrado a despertar entre sus brazos… Habían pasado alrededor de cinco meses desde que la noticia fue dada en los que había visto crecer a su bebé en su interior, tan amado y esperado por todos en aquella mansión en la tierra de Ornieres desde que su existencia fue dicha. Esa noche los mismos movimientos de su hijo dentro de su vientre la despertaron en sesiones de tres parpadeos, se lleva una mano al vientre, mientras con la otra se apoya para sentarse sobre la cama, sorprendiéndose al no ver a su esposo junto a ella, por lo que busca algún indicio de a donde podría estar, dentro de la habitación, entonces nota como la bata no estaba, sin duda la había cogido para salir de la habitación, lo que la intriga y seguidamente se destapa del cobertor, inundándose de la disminución de la temperatura en la estancia, frota sus brazos entre sí con sus manos y busca su propia salida de pijama.

Tras salir de su habitación, caminó por el corredor, por donde se perfilaban las luces de ambas lunas, hasta que un par de voces llamaron su atención. La primera, sin duda era la risa de su pequeña y la segunda, le sacó una sonrisa a ella, al llegar a la sala de estar y corroborar por si misma que se trataba de Saito.

La chimenea estaba encendida, las chispas y los crispidos de la leña desbaratándose sucumbían ante la charla.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? –preguntó sacándolos de su complicidad.

-¡Mami!

-¡Louise! –se levantó del piso el Chevalier y llegó hasta ella. –Ven está helando mucho, -la llevó a sentarse al sofá más cercano a la chimenea. –Pensé que estabas dormida… ¿Te despertamos?

-Perdónanos mami… -llegó hasta ella Rose y la abrazó. –Perdónanos hermanito… -puso su manita sobre el vientre de Louise.

-No… para nada… -le sonríe, -creo que el bebé también quería venir a jugar, -le explica a la pequeña pelirosa. –Está bastante inquieto, -mira entonces hacia su esposo.

-Entonces… lo que debemos hacer es irnos a dormir, -voltea entonces hacia Rose el Hiraga.

-¿Ah?... ¿Por qué?...

-Porque Mami tiene que descansar… y si el bebé quiere jugar con Rose entonces mami no podrá descansar, -le explica tomándola en brazos.

-Bueno… -Se dejó cargar y mientras avanzaban se despidió, -¡Buenas noches mami!

-¡Buenas noches cariño! –trató de sonreírle y levantó la mano al despedirla, para al perderla de vista abrazarse a si misma y apoyar la frente contra el brazo del sofá. Segundos después Saito venía corriendo desde la habitación de la niña.

-¡Louise! –La despegó del sofá para que lo viera. -¡¿Qué tienes?!

-Nada… es sólo un pequeño malestar que tengo… -se detiene para apretar los párpados, -desde ayer…

-¿Desde ayer?... Pero… ayer fuimos a la reunión de los magos del reino al palacio… no me dijiste nada… -sus orbes azules tiemblan ante la posibilidad de que el problema se haya agravado, por su ignorancia.

-Teníamos que estar ahí Saito… aunque… la gente no lo mencione abiertamente… yo lo sé… la ciudad aún no se recupera de todas las cosas que pasaron… y muchos no comprenden la existencia de los magos del vacío y mucho menos de sus familiares… y si eso es así… lo que ocurrió con Rose hace 4 años… podría volverse a repetir… ¡No estoy dispuesta a dejarles hacer lo que quieran! –se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, por lo que él la recibió de la misma manera.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, se supone que todo lo relacionado al incidente ya había quedado aclarado… ¡El mismo Papa te pidió perdón en aquella fiesta!, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¿Y lo que pasó después de eso?... la aparición de Gilford reclamando mi Gundalf… ese sujeto… fue detenido por la armada del reino pero… ¿No te parece extraño?... que se haya dejado arrestar simplemente…

-Era eso ó… -empieza a hablar pero su esposa le interrumpe.

-¿Morir?... tú le dijiste que no querías más peleas y que se fuera…

-En ese momento creíamos que era lo mejor… ya habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas… no podíamos seguir exponiendo a Rose después de todo lo que pasó… -la mantiene aún abrazada a él.

-Lo sé… yo también quería que simplemente desapareciera… era nuestro deber como parte de la nobleza darle un final digno a ese asunto… pero… ayer… -se separa de él y baja la mirada a su abdomen, por lo que su esposo colocó su mano sobre este.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?, ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?! –la preocupación se resumió en su rostro, al ver que no le contestaba.

Continuará…

¡Holas!, bueno aquí reapareciendo… desde que terminó la historia anterior, me quedé con ganas de escribir un poquito más sobre este hermoso anime, por lo que voy a darle algunos capítulos a otra pequeña historia, como siempre llena de romance y desbordada de drama. Si les gusta la idea anímense a dejar sus opiniones sobre qué creen que pasara, porque realmente las ideas van fluyendo según escribo por el momento. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que va esto. Había pensado en un arco de tiempo donde pasen por lo menos unos 10 años para poder escribir de Rose como maga de la academia, pero no me decido, ayúdenme onegai.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

Ja nee!


	2. II

**Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente…**

 **¡Y por eso dije sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre!**

 **¡Porque tú fuiste el único!**

 **¡Y estuve aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, fui contigo!**

 **ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

 **FOREVER**

 **II**

-Lo sé… yo también quería que simplemente desapareciera… era nuestro deber como parte de la nobleza darle un final digno a ese asunto… pero… ayer… -se separa de él y baja la mirada a su abdomen, por lo que su esposo colocó su mano sobre este.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?, ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?! –la preocupación se resumió en su rostro, al ver que no le contestaba.

-No es nada… -cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar las lágrimas pero no pudo hacerlo, se le derramaron a cada lado de sus comisuras, mientras su marido la miraba consternado. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible para ponerla en una situación así?, No querer hablar… no querer contarle nada a él…

-…Louise… -le colocó la mano en la mejilla y con el pulgar le limpió las lágrimas acuñadas en su ojo izquierdo, para luego hacer lo mismo con la mano derecha. Ambas manos que ella agarró y bajó un tanto para poder observar su torso, las runas del Gundarf se centraron en su mirada. Sabía perfectamente que nada en el mundo iba a poder superar el amor que le tenía al dueño de aquellas marcas, sin embargo… puede que fueran las mismas las que se interpusieran entre ellos y su felicidad una y otra vez.

-Escuché a los Duques… hablar de querer expulsarnos de nuestras tierras… -le suelta de improvisto.

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, pero trató de moderarse luego para no despertar a los demás inquilinos de la casa. -¿Estás segura?

-Decían que en esta mansión viven puros monstruos… que un lugar así no debería ser incluido dentro de los recintos del reino de Tristein… la verdad… yo ya no sé que pensar… siempre que creemos que las cosas se han solucionado viene otras más… aunque no sean amenazas contra nuestra vida… ¿Cómo podría pasar por alto que nos llamen de esa manera? –busca su mirada para sentirse comprendida.

-Tal vez… es lo que tenemos que empezar a hacer Louise… -aprieta sus manos agarradas con las de ella. –Tenemos que dejar de buscar la aceptación de la gente… -se sonríe, -no es que la estemos buscando en primer lugar pero… no todos comprender el significado de la magia ancestral en este mundo… aunque sean nobles… pueden atacar a la misma Rose… con sus palabras, ella también deberá crecer con ese estigma…

-…Saito… -es extraño para ella escucharlo hablar tan pasivamente.

-No es como que yo quiera que esos malditos gusanos traten mal a mi hija… pero lastimosamente… hay varias clases de personas en el mundo… y entre ellas podríamos dividirlas entre los creyentes y conocedores y entre la escoria que sólo se queja sin comprender… y podríamos agregar a esa clasificación los sobrenaturales… como nosotros.

-Nosotros… -repite sus palabras la pelirosa. –Y el hecho de que varios sobrenaturales vivan en esta casa…

-Les preocupa…, -termina la idea el Chevalier. –Después de todo son ellos, bueno, somos nosotros los que estuvimos involucrados en todo lo que sucedió con el Darf… es normal que aún nos teman…

-Sí… -bajó la mirada rosa de él hacia su vientre nuevamente, vió entonces como la mano de su esposo se colocó en el lugar al que veía.

-Pero tú no tienes por qué estar preocupada por eso… lo único que importa ahora es que tanto Rose como este pequeño estén bien y ellos lo estarán si tú lo estás… y si tú lo estás yo también, -le sonrió y levantando su rostro por el mentón para que lo vea acerca el suyo al de ella y la besa despacio.

Los ojos de ambos se fueron cerrando con el degustar de los labios del otro, en una repartición de besos que se fue intensificando, haciéndola caer poco a poco de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras él se sostenía de los brazos del mismo para no caer sobre ella, pero poder proseguir con la sesión de besos que tanto les fascinaba a ambos.

-Por favor… no coman pan en frente del hambriento… -iba bajando las escaleras Siesta, vestida con un seductor pijama muy corto de una pieza.

Louise no pudo evitar sentirse estallar al verla, una venita apareció sobre su frente y retirando a Saito de encima lo colocó a su lado. –¡En primer lugar los hambrientos no tendrían por qué estar rondando por la casa a estas horas de la noche!

-¿Qué… acaso una no tiene derecho a bajar por un poco de leche?... es que hace tanto calor que necesitaba algo refrescante… -se hala el escote de la muy fina pieza de vestir.

-Si…Siesta… -traga duro Saito al verla, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, pero sumamente nervioso por lo que pueda decir su esposa.

-Es una lástima… -responde pícaramente la Hiraga levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué? –la mira sin comprender la Maid.

-Que los hambrientos tengan que conformarse con bebidas… en cambio yo… si tengo hambre… tengo otras muchas y mejores cosas para comer… es más… ya me dio hambre… -se levanta y toma a su esposo de la mano, -Vamos Saito… -prácticamente lo lleva arrastrado tras de ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus pequeños pasos con una gota al lado de la cabeza, mientras Siesta la mira incrédula de lo que le dijo.

Al ver que han desaparecido por las escaleras arriba, titita del frío y se soba los brazos.

-¿Eh?, yo creí escuchar la voz de Saito-san… -se asoma con el barandal de las escaleras Tiffa, sin intenciones de parecer provocativa pero el tamaño de sus pechos se lo proporciona al pender hacia abajo.

-Muy tarde… ya se lo llevó… -responde bebiéndose la leche.

-Ohhh… -se lamenta la mitad Elfo.

Continuará…

Jajajaja ya me hacía falta escribir de esta serie tan graciosa xD. Pues… estoy atrapada en otro Fandom y me cuesta mucho dedicarle tiempo a otras historias, pero tenía la espinita de la escena inconclusa del primer capi de este fic, así que me dispuse a sacarla. Lo dejo como un "Continuará" puesto que ZNT es una serie que amo y estoy segura que las ideas vendrán a mí en algún momento, porque aún no tengo pensada una nueva trama, pero quiero saber también qué será del nuevo bebé, así que capaz y termina siendo un fic familiar y romántico en lugar de uno de acción y drama.

Saludos especiales a: **Ancient Xana of the Old Forest** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **SXantica** **,** **SAM ARCHER** **,** **JISG 41947** **,** **Gloria,** **Guest**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


End file.
